Maxlight
by findingmymuse
Summary: 3 years after MAX, 5 years after Breaking Dawn. The Flock meets the pack and imprints ensue, a certain vampire-hybrid thirsts for the birdies and things only get more interesting from there...
1. The Flock

**I'm only going to put this on once. I am not Stephanie Meyer or James Patterson. I do not own any of the characters other than the ones that I made up (and I will state those in the chapter before I post it). Thanks for reading. **

Three years after MAX. Ages: Angel-9 ¾. Gasman-11 Nudge-14 Iggy-16 ½. Fang-17. Max-17 ½.

Chapter 1

Max's POV

"Do you hear that?" A familiar voice asked, waking me from my well needed sleep. I rolled my eyes. Of course I heard the twig snap. It had only been the hundredth one since we had landed in the clearing last night. Now it was almost two in the morning.

"Yes, Fang. I heard it. Now will you please let me go back to sleep? It's almost my watch and I really don't want to be any crankier tomorrow." I mumbled, not even bothering to open my eyes as I responded.

"Suit yourself." Fang whispered. Well it wasn't really a whisper but that boy didn't know how to speak up to save his life. Battle Erasers until he was half dead, check. Finally get up the nerve to ask me out, check. Actually speaking loud enough for anyone to hear him, that's a negative.

I rolled over on the cold, plush grass and looked up to where the rest of the Flock was sleeping. Angel, my baby, although she was now almost ten, was huddled on the branch next to her brother. How she could stand to be so close to the Gasman and his "gifts" is beyond me. Total had passed last year and she had taken it hard. It was good to see her no longer innocent face relaxed for once.

Nudge was leaning against Iggy's hard chest, preferring it to the bark of the tree that he was leaning against. The two of them became "official" on her fourteenth birthday. Even though he is a whole two and a half years older than her, there isn't anyone I trust more for a Flock member than another Flock member. Besides, even _I_ couldn't deny their obvious puppy love for each other. It was what Fang and I would have had years ago if I wasn't so stubborn.

Lastly, my eyes rested on Fang, my beautiful Fang. His dark black hair had been cut last week when we visited my mom. 'She did a pretty good job' I thought as I ran my fingers through the soft, short locks. He glanced at me confused, his dark eyes turning mischievous when he realized it was only me.

He edged closer to me slowly, his face nearing mine at a pace that would make a snail go crazy. When his lips were an inch from mine, he pulled back and I sighed irritated. He smirked at my expression and on instinct I punched him in the gut.

"Ow, Max!" Fang yell-whispered, startling the Flock. They were all fully awake and in fighting positions on the ground next to the two of us.

"Ugh, please tell me that I did not wake up just because the lovebirds were having an early morning fight." Iggy complained when he noted that there wasn't an intruder. Iggy's sight has slowly been coming back. First he started seeing colors in completely white rooms and now he can see in the dark. His night vision is better than any of ours, though his daytime vision still amounts to nothing.

"Don't be mad at them. They just show their love in a more expressive way. A lot of animals are like that. Like did you know that if a male shrew likes a girl and she doesn't return the feelings, one of them usually ends up killed and eaten by the other one. I found that online when Fang let me and Angel do some research for that school assignment back at Anne's. I liked Anne. Too bad she was evil…hey, Max do you think we could go to school here? I'm pretty sure that the last Itex we destroyed was the last one 'cause I mean that's what the Voice said and he's hardly wrong and it'd be fun to wear a uniform again and…" Nudge the ever constant motor mouth was cut off by Iggy's hand curling around her mouth.

"Too early in the morning, Nudge sweetie." He said as he calmly removed his hand from her mouth and she smiled to let him know that she wasn't mad.

"Thanks, Igs." I said gratefully. Fang rubbed the spot where I had hit him and I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of my strong, take-nothing-from-no-one, beautiful right hand man making such a big deal out of a little punch.

I watched as his face dropped and he glared at me teasingly. He was trying to hide his obvious blush as I saw Angel and Nudge giggle. "What?" I asked innocently.

"You think I'm _beautiful?" _He asked, completely irritated as Iggy and the Gasman started laughing too. I gapped and tried to think of how he came up with that…'Angel! I thought we talked about the 'don't read other people's private thoughts?' I thought to her and she looked down at the ground ashamed.

"Um…hey, Iggy since we're all up, do you think you could make us some breakfast. We'll just start the day earlier than planned." I half demanded, trying unsuccessfully change the subject. Fang shot me a 'this is so not over' look and went to the packs to scrounge up the rest of our rations. We'd have to make a trip into the nearest town soon if we planned on staying here for any longer.

Ten minutes later, once all the food had been licked clean off of our fingers and we had put out the fire, Gazzy walked over to me and Fang. He had a determined look on his eleven year old face and I almost sighed. They were hardly little anymore.

"What is it, Trooper?" I asked, trying to stay focused as Fang played with a loose strand of my hair. Keyword being_ trying_. What can I say? He's just so adorable.

"I want a home." He started and put up his hand when he saw that I was about to interrupt. "Its not that we don't like being on the road all the time but we're tired of it Max. Angel has been trying to convince us all to settle down for years now. Please, just check out a few places for us. We've already looked up a couple schools nearby. Please Max?" He asked, his bottom lip quivering slightly.

"Fine. Me and Fang will go check them out today." I decided and Gazzy's whole face lit up.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I heard Angel exclaim from across the field and she quickly told the others what was going on. Nudge and Iggy cheered along with them, well more of Nudge than Iggy. He didn't look like he was 'super psyched,' as Nudge put it, to be going to a school again. He was almost seventeen after all.

"You don't have to do this, you know." Fang whispered in my ear. His hot breath on me neck gave me goose bumps and I shook my head to both clear my head and respond to him.

"The kids want this. Just look how happy it makes them…besides, last time was only bad because of my suspicions about Anne and my hatred towards the Red Haired Wonder." I explained.

"Red Haired Wonder?" Fang asked, both amused and confused.

"That psychopathic wanna be that was constantly stuck to you like glue in Virginia." I stated, not even bothering to hide the jealousy that was creeping up at the mention of the only girl that got to call Fang her boyfriend besides me.

"It was only to make you jealous, Max. You should know that by now. You are the only one that I could ever love." I gaped, shocked that Fang expressed his emotions in words instead of just kissing me like usual. "Besides, I think an education may do the little ones good, we both know its already too late for us." He teased and I whacked him with the back of my hand lightly.

"Well, then what are we waiting for? We should go check out the schools so we can all start tomorrow." I said before a thought from Angel interrupted me. 'Max, it's six in the morning. Most schools don't start yet.' Thanks, Ange. We'll have to wait I guess.


	2. Big Bad Wolf?

Set five years after Breaking Dawn; ages: Nessie-5 (looks about 15), Brady & Collin-18 (14), Seth-20 (15), Jake-21 (17), Dylan (mine)-12

Chapter 2

Jacob's POV

"Mr. Black, how do you say 'don't sit in your chair' in Quileute?" One of my younger students asked me. Her brown eyes resembled my Renesme's and I felt a ping of pain from having to be away from her. Why am I not with her?, you might be asking. Simple; Edward Cullen thinks I need to spend a little less time in my Nessie's presence so that she can have some family bonding time. So for two days a week, I teach Quileute to the La Push locals at the Quileute Tribal School.

I translated it for the little girl, Sarah I think, and asked her why she wanted to know. "Because I saw Brady and Collin put a handful of dirt in Connor's chair during break and I wanted to warn him." She said calmly as the rest of the students filed into the room.

The two young werewolves in question walked into the room with grins of anticipation on their boyish faces. Even though they only appear to be buff, mature looking thirteen year olds, they are actually nearly eighteen. Then again, I'm nearly twenty two and look like I'm seventeen. Somehow the boys weren't able to continue growing once they started phasing. As soon as all the vampire drama is over with, the boys will be able to stop phasing and grow into the men they should be.

"I should put the two of you on patrol for a week for that little stunt." I said, pulling out my Alpha voice just to mess with them. Ever since Sam quit phasing to be with his wife Emily and Embry took over his pack, I haven't gotten to use my Alpha ability on anyone. Seth and Leah hate it when I command them to do something. Even though Leah switched back to 'Sam's pack' once he left, I couldn't convince Seth to leave. Stubborn boy.

"Wha-what?" Collin stuttered, clearly afraid of me. Good, I thought with a smirk.

"But I won't. Aren't you guys a little old to be doing something so childish?" I asked, slipping back into 'friendly Jake' mode. Both boys visibly relaxed.

"Common Jake, this is our last year. We graduate come spring. We just wanted to have a little fun with the liluns." Brady, the more outspoken of the two, commented as if it were obvious.

"Well quit picking on…" I stopped mid-sentence, staring off into space as I caught a whiff of an unfamiliar scent. "You guys smell that?" I asked barely above a whisper.

"That bird? What about it?" Collin asked, obviously not catching the much stronger human scent connected to it. Brady punched him lightly and rolled his eyes. "No dude, its not a bird. Its mostly human."

"Exactly." I responded, catching a second bird/person scent. "Two of 'em." I turned to the class, the students ranging from kindergarteners to seniors like Collin and Brady. "I need to have a talking to these disrespectful boys in the hallway. We may even have to go to the office. Stay in your seats and listen to what…" I paused looking for someone that could be trusted to watch the other students. I spotted Dylan, our youngest werewolf at only the age of twelve. "Dylan. We might be the rest of the class period."

I pulled Dylan aside quickly, using my Alpha voice again. "Something's up that we've gotta deal with. Don't leave or phase until I allow you to."

"'kay." He said and I sidestepped him to get out of the room.

Collin and Brady were right behind me as I followed the scent out the door and to the middle of our forest. I glanced at the two of them when the trail suddenly ended. Not a single scent residue to be found. The boys shook their heads, having lost the trail as well. In a split second, I had shredded my clothes and was in wolf form to see if having my animal instincts aid me would make any difference. The only thing that changed was that now I had Seth in my head.

_You found a mystery scent? Wow that is so neat. Mind if I come to see it too? _

I thought _yeah_ as I 'saw' him making his way towards the woods.

Suddenly, a dirty blonde hair, brown eyed girl dropped from the sky and started attacking me. Even though she was strong for a human (and I could hear her heart beating so I knew she wasn't a vamp), I still had to be careful not to injure her. Nessie would be upset with me if I hurt an innocent girl, even if she did attack me first.

"Max, watch out!" A dark haired, olive skinned boy about my 'age' yelled as he dropped from the sky to join her. She was on my back, tugging on my fur and punching every few seconds. Jeez, who trained her? She was showing no mercy and I was about to throw her off of my back when another girl joined us.

This one had curly blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and looked like she wasn't more than ten or eleven. When Max and the boy noticed she was in the trees with us, they both yelled, "get out of here, Angel" at the same time.

That brief pause gave me time to buck the Max girl off of my back and look around the area. Seth had arrived and was standing in front of Brady and Collin's wolf forms. The dark haired boy rushed over to Max's side while the little girl, Angel?, stayed where she was in the middle of the two groups, her back towards my wolves.

"Fang, calm down, they aren't Erasers. They're shape shifters, but they prefer the term werewolves." The little girl explained to the boy who looked like he was about to single handedly slaughter all four of us. Wait, how did she know what we are?

_And what are Erasers? _

_Does that mean she's like Edward? _

_Great, another mind reader._

The wolves asked simultaneously. The half of Angel's face that I could see was turned in a smirk. 'Can you hear me?' I thought, trying to aim it at the girl even though the pack could hear me. If she isn't a mind reader then I just made a fool of myself by asking.

"Hi, I'm Angel." The girl stated, earning herself a threatening glance from the boy. "Fang thinks that I should talk to you but I had a vision of us all getting along so I decided to help. He's just overprotective of the Flock…and yes I did say Flock, Brady. We're 2% bird thanks to some evil scientists that we helped Max destroy…it's a long story, Seth. I'll have Nudge explain it one of these days 'cause she's always been better at stories than me."

Jeez, how many of them were there? What was this little girl? She seemed to be way too powerful to be mere human…and bird. Even some of the vampires didn't get abilities and this girl seems to have more than enough to spare. I just want to know the whole story right now.

"In due time, Jacob, in due time." Angel commented on my thoughts and I growled. She was just like Edward, always answering my thoughts that were supposed to be private. "Sorry," She continued, "Max is always telling me about the privacy thing too."

Angel turned around, gasping when she stared at the wolves before her. Seth's eyes bugged out to the size of Frisbees and I cursed under my breath. I knew that look anywhere; a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. This was not what we needed, but I knew he couldn't help the power of imprinting.

_Sorry Jake, _Seth thought through the wolf connection. The other two had gotten disconnected when Angel started talking to me.

Then Angel said the one thing that I really shouldn't have been surprised about but still was taken aback by. "Fang, what does 'imprinting' mean?"


	3. Predator Within

Chapter 3

Renesme's POV

"Daddy, when's my Jacob coming home?" I whined, sounding like a true teenager at the biological age of five; physically fifteen. I watched my father (whom I have started calling Edward in preparation for starting school next week) pinch the bridge of his nose is frustration. It is one of the few gestures that he kept from when he was human and I find it oddly comforting to see the vampire and human sides of my heritage coinciding.

"Stop trying to distract me, Renesme. You know very well that Jacob works until three on Tuesdays and Thursdays." Edward remarked, slightly less tense. "Now, about your eating habits…Your mother and I are very worried about the fact that you only drink blood. We think you should be trying to incorporate a little human food into your diet."

"Why don't you eat with Jake tonight instead of going hunting with us?" My mother, the ever persuasive Bella, suggested to me, knowing that I won't refuse as long as the offer involves my Jacob. The legends always said that the imprinter will do anything for the imprint, but for Jake and me it is an equal compromise; each of us wanting only what is best for the other, never putting ourselves first.

"You really think Jake will want to eat with me? I'm sure he'd rather hunt…" I said, trying to trick my parents into letting me get out of eating that nasty starchy, bland food.

"Nice try Renesme." Edward said with a small chuckle, ending our conversation and sealing my dinner plans all in one sentence.

The three of us walked back to the main house, having grown tired of sitting in the cottage for most of the morning. Correction_- I _got bored. My parents, like all of my vampire relatives, never tire of doing absolutely nothing. I on the other hand, need something or someone entertaining me at all times. I guess its my human half of me.

Edward glanced around the living room before muttering, "excuse me," and heading towards Carlise's study. I spotted Emmett and Jasper playing the x-box on the big screen tv. Rosalie was in the seat beside Emmett, her arm wrapped around his back. Alice and Esme were in the kitchen, no doubt preparing the pack's after school 'snack' meal. Bella and I joined them, finding the boasting and "ha! Take that!" coming from my uncles to be a bit much.

Esme was chopping strawberries and placing them into the huge fruit salad bowl. Alice, being the reasonable psychic that she is, was grilling up some real food. She had about five or six steaks cooking at once, knowing that the pack will go through Esme's healthy, and barely filling, fruit faster than it takes to greet them.

Suddenly, Alice dropped the flipper and gasped. Edward was at her side in an instant, using his full speed because the situation must have been serious.

"I'm blind." Alice wailed softly, although everyone in the house could hear her (even me with my half-vamp hearing). "One second I was checking up on when the dogs will be home and the next, I can't see any of their futures."

Alice's visions had slowly become attuned to the pack over the last five years. It isn't as perfect or as clear as she sees vampires or humans, but it is about the same that she sees me now. From what her and my father have told me, Alice sees us but its fuzzy; like an old tv with an antenna instead of high-def.

Edward sprinted out the door, the wind he created messed up all of our hair. I fingered through mine and tried to get my waist long ringlets to untangle a bit. An idea struck me almost immediately and I couldn't help but laugh that I didn't think of it before.

"Of course, Nessie." Alice answered, seeing what I was about to ask her before the words could be formed. The steaks had just finished, although extremely raw isn't exactly what I'd call cooked, and Bella set them on the kitchen counter along with the fruit salad.

"You might want to ask your mother first though." Alice continued, glancing at Bella hesitantly.

"Ask me what?" Bella asked, looking between the two of us suspiciously. My mother hated surprises more than anything in the world, other than parties and shopping of course.

**Momma, I want to cut my hair.** I sent her, barely touching her cheek. I can project anywhere on the body, but my mother had always liked it best when I showed it to her on the cheek. It made her feel like I was still her baby again.

"Aw, but Nessie, it's so pretty." Bella said with a sigh. "I guess we couldn't let it grow out forever could we?" She asked, half joking. Even though we do in fact have forever at our fingertips, I doubt I would have tolerated for my hair to get any longer than it is now.

Three minutes later, thanks to Aunt Alice's expertise skills, I was sitting in front of Rose's huge vanity mirror staring at what was left of my hair. She had cut it to just below my chin and the small curls fell loosely around my face in a way that made me look much older. My 'sixteenth' birthday was in a few months and I knew it wouldn't be long until I was fully mature.

"Do you think Jacob will like it?" I asked and saw Aunt Rose roll her eyes. Even though her and Jacob were on friendlier terms now, they still only put up with each other because I love them both, one platonically and the other…well I'm not sure. Lately, I've been starting to see Jake as more than a friend but I've kept my feelings a secret, hiding my thoughts from my dad by replaying memories of our family in my mind over and over again.

"Of course, hunny." Bella stated reassuringly. She knew my Jacob better than anyone. They had been best friends since they were little and even had a thing when she was still human. But that was way before I was born and Jacob refers to that relationship as his 'impatiently waiting for Nessie' stage whenever I ask him about it.

I smiled thinking about the conversation I had with him right after I turned 'twelve.' I had thought I was going to trick him into telling me about imprinting. (I had heard the word thrown around but didn't know what it actually meant until my 'fifteenth' birthday). Instead, he distracted me with the story of him and my mom and how he thought he loved her but it was really just him waiting for her to have me.

Suddenly, I smelt a new scent in the house, not the sweet, antiseptic smell of a vampire but the warm, earthy smell of my favorite werewolf. A huge grin split my face as I ran down the stairs to greet my Jacob. "Jake!!!" I yelled, leaping into his arms as he wrapped me into an oversized hug.

Someone cleared their throat from behind Jacob and I blushed in response. Even though I had been hugging Jake since I was barely out of the womb, now my body suddenly decided that it wanted to get embarrassed whenever anyone interrupted us.

I glanced apologetically at my dad, replaying the scene of when he and Bella expanded my room in the cottage and let me have a bigger closet. He smirked at the thought of how upset Bella had been when she realized that I took after Alice when it came to my shopping habits.

"There is sorta a situation with Seth." Jacob told me as he released me from our embrace. "He, um, kinda imprinted…"

"Wow! That's great!" I exclaimed before I noticed that his tone didn't match mine. **What's wrong?** I sent him, grabbing onto his forearm.

"The girl is well, different…" Jake said and I frowned. 'What could be more 'different' than a hybrid like me?' I thought, confused.

Then I smelled them. Six large birds with human scents mixed in. They couldn't have been less than a hundred feet away. I'm ashamed to say that the smell was appetizing, my throat burning from the mere smell of them. I had never encountered such a strong desire for an animal before and my predator instincts were kicking in. One of them appealing to me more than the others, the human blood singing to me, causing a low growl to escape from deep within my throat.

"Bella, love, restrain Nessie." Edward commanded softly as I felt both icy and fiery arms latch onto me. I started kicking and scratching, trying to get out of Jacob and my mom's hold on me and sink my teeth into the animal outside.

"What's wrong with her?" Jake asked, startled by my lack of self-control. I may or may not have broken one of his ribs in my struggle.

I suddenly felt a wave of calmness wash over me and I saw Bella smile gratefully at Jasper. Jacob pulled me into a loving hug and I didn't fight it. Anything to keep me from attacking the birds that I was apparently not allowed to hunt.

"She just caught a whiff of the Flock and well…they are more appetizing than any of the wild life around here." Edward explained and a howl erupted from the front yard. Not even two seconds later, Seth's wolf form was right outside the front door, glaring murderously at me. Edward turned to me, giving a quick eye gesture to Jasper, and said calmly. "Renesme, come meet Seth's imprint."


	4. Mindreaders Meet

Chapter 4

(ten minutes before Chapter 3 occurred)

Max's POV

After the inhumanly gorgeous teenager, Edward I think is what Jacob called him, ran into the forest where Fang, Angel, and I were being held captive by four ferocious, Eraser looking wolves, I called the other Flock members here. Angel sent them a mental message and they were in the trees next to us within a few minutes. Iggy, relying on Nudge as his eyes, led them to our location. The Gasman was none too happy to hear that instead of enrolling us at a school I was off "picking a fight with a bunch of animals."

Seth let out a complimentary whistle as he saw the three of them land, their oversized wings beating in perfect synchronism. Angel giggled from his lap, having disobeyed my orders to "get your skinny butt over here," and chose to endanger her life by getting close to the man twice her age that could turn into a ginormous wolf.

Angel rolled her eyes at someone's thoughts, most likely mine, and commented. "There is nothing wrong with our friendship, Max." Yup definitely my thoughts. "Seth is my very best friend." She said and the disappointed look on Nudge's face was near heartbreaking. Angel continued hesitantly. "Of course, you guys are still my friends," she eyed Nudge and gave her a huge smile, "but I'm Seth's imprint. We were made to make each other completely happy and I don't see why that's considered wrong."

"But Angel sweetie, he's not our kind." I stated, earning myself a low growl from Seth. The two unnamed wolves who had remained in wolf form took that as their cue to leave and ran in the direction of the Quileute Tribal School where Fang and I had just gotten denied access to only minutes before.

"And what is our kind, Max?" Angel yelled angrily. "We're mutant freaks! The pack has more of a claim at 'normal' than we do. Sure they turn into wolves but that is their heritage…what's our heritage? A long line of evil scientists who like to play God."

I gasped, taken aback. My baby had never yelled at me like this before. It terrified me. I saw Seth wrapping his arms around Angel in a hug and before I could stop her, she leaned into it like she used to do to me when she was littler. I was really loosing her wasn't I?

"I'll always be your little girl, Max." Angel said, well, angelically. "But now I'm Seth's girl too. Just like you and Fang, Iggy and Nudge. Eventually that's how we'll be." She said happily, apparently liking the thought of one day being married to that oversized dog. Then again, maybe the Flock does need a guard dog. I thought wryly, catching Edward's bemused expression. Hmm, what was that about?

"Edward is a vampire who can read minds." Angel explained, catching all of us by surprise.

'A vampire? What in the _world_? And I thought _we_ were messed up. Another mind reader…great.' I thought sarcastically. 'Hopefully, he doesn't have any hungry friends around here.'

"Oh I assure you all that me and my family are vegetarians." Edward stated, giving a dazzling crooked smile that would weaken a lesser woman. I bit the inside of my cheek when I saw Nudge struggling to keep her breathing regulated under Edward's gaze. "We do not hunt humans, only animals. My daughter Renesme is half human so believe me, some of the newer vamps have learned to restrain themselves."

"Half-human?" Iggy asked, clearly not believing him. "What'd you do? Impregnate a lowly human and then kill her once her job was done?" He asked, not bothering to hide his disgust. The Gasman and Nudge mimicked his grossed out expression.

Jacob and Edward both let out threatening growls, one sounding more like an animal's than the other, before Edward said through clenched teeth. "My wife is doing fine. She's at home now with our daughter if you'd like to meet them."

"Deal." Fang agreed before I even had time to think about it. I gave him a 'you are sooo not in charge here' look before shaking my head. I had a feeling this was turning more into a death sentence than a friendly visit with the good neighborhood vampires.

Edward smiled a small amused grin as he gestured for us to go first. "Your mind is quite unique, Max. You have a healthy imagination." He said, giving me an odd compliment.

I let out a huff. "Yeah, tell that to my Voice. He seems to think I need to be more 'real.'" I saw Fang roll his eyes and shot him a 'I am still mad at you' look. His eyes softened and he reached for my hand, interlocking our fingers and calming my mood with the gesture.

And with that, we followed him through the dense forest. Seth at our heels as Jacob ran past us in his wolf form. When we neared the lone, white, mostly glass house, Edward went ahead as well, commenting to us to stay here until the two of them informed their family of our arrival.


	5. Don't!

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

Jacob and I struggled to restrain Nessie as we slowly moved closer and closer to the avian-humans. It was the strange that Renesme would be drawn to them considering that my daughter hated hunting birds, claiming that their blood was tainted by too much of their diet. With carnivores, the blood is thicker and much more appealing. Nessie's favorite animal is the mountain lions that can only be found in a certain area of Canada. We took a trip up there a few years back and she went crazy for the taste, much like she is now.

"Nessie, sweetie, you have to calm down." Jake urged frantically. He eyed Seth standing by the youngest looking girl and tried to command him with his mind to not phase. We both knew it was a lost cause though. The Alpha mind-command only works when they are both in their wolf forms.

Seth was standing protectively in front of the tall-for-her-ten-year-old-age girl, but I could see her innocent blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. She didn't look scared, although any normal human would have been, but she didn't look confused either. No, she looked determined, like she was concentrating on something really hard or maybe having a conversation with herself.

The boy closest to her looked nearly identical to her but was about eleven at best. A cloudy blue eyed, strawberry blonde boy who couldn't be hardly any older than Nessie's physical age stood next to them with his arm around a young teenaged dark skinned girl with wildly messy hair.

The last two avians were standing protectively in front of the rest of the children. His dark hair and olive skin contrasted to her blonde hair and creamed color skin but they both held the same determined expression on their faces; his less intense than hers. Her emotions were clearly written on her face while his was more of a subtle expression.

"Nessie, please stop." Jacob begged, watching as Seth started to shake uncontrollably, we were ten feet away from the other group and Nessie was still fighting to break free from our grip. I knew that if she didn't stop, Seth would take her as a threat to his imprint and attack. It's a wolf's instinct to phase at any sign of danger towards themselves or especially their imprint.

"Must. Taste!" Renesme screamed before slipping out of our hold. Who would have thought that a little half-vampire could escape a full vampire and a werewolf? Certainly not either of us, for we stared shocked as Nessie lunged at the group.

Seth's POV

My whole body quaked as I felt the instinct to phase, my hands shaking uncontrollably. I felt a small, cool hand on my arm and I jumped. Momentarily startled, my body quit shaking and I gazed at Angel, her tiny hand still on my arm.

_Don't hurt Renesme. She's just confused about our scent like you guys were. She will not hurt us. Please just don't phase_. Angel thought to me, worried about everyone's safety besides her own. She didn't realize the danger that a vampire, or half-vamp in this case, could pose to her fragile human body.

She shook her head. _We are not normal humans. Our bones are stronger and we can handle a lot worse. Trust me on that. Besides, I am in her head right now, Seth. Don't you think I would notice if she actually wanted to kill us?_ There was a pause and suddenly she responded, frantically. _Shoot! Never mind. _

_What? She wants to eat you doesn't she? Why in the world did I allow Edward and Jake to convince me of this plan. Quick, get on my back and I'll run us somewhere safe. _I thought to my angel. Ha, ironic isn't it? My Angel is an angel.

Angel giggled in my mind, her beautiful laughter warming my insides. _An angel? Hardly. But we can't just run away from Nessie,-_I winced when she used the nickname like she had been doing it her whole life-_Max told us never to run from our problems unless it is the only option. This isn't one of those times, Seth. Besides, if you are worrying about me that much I could always hover above you guys._

Suddenly, Renesme wiggled out of Jake and Bella's grip and lunged at Max. Fang reacted a second before Max did and stepped in front of his mate, or whatever she was to him. Nessie's lips collided with the skin on Fang's collarbone and the vampires (and Jake) pulled her off of him. They dragged Nessie back into the house, her eyes wild with bloodlust.

Fang started looking woozy, his skin paling from lack of blood. Max let out a whimper as Fang fell limply on the cold ground, her arms instinctively catching him before he actually hit the grass. "Iggy," Max muttered numbly, her voice barely rising about a whisper.

Iggy unwrapped his arm from around Nudge and walked in the direction of Max's voice. He almost stumbled over Fang's body but caught himself when his shoe touched the cloth on Fang's shirt. Iggy knelt down and starting examining the bite mark with sensitive fingers, muttering to himself as he worked.

"How bad is it, Igs?" Max asked with baited breath. Her emotions were clearly bouncing all over the place even though her face had slipped into a mask of indifference, one similar to the one that Fang seemed to always have on.

"He's lost a lot of blood, maybe too much." Iggy paused, his sightless eyes meeting hers as he lowered his voice in an attempt to not be heard. My wolf senses still picked it up though as he whispered. "I think we need to go to a hospital…"


	6. Punishments & Predjudices

Chapter 6

Max's POV

It had been a week since that _hybrid _bit the love of my life. She got restricted to only being allowed at the cottage, Jacob or one of her family members had to accompany her at all times, and she had to write a formal letter of apology to the Flock.

That last one still caused my insides to ripple with laughter whenever I thought about it. I mean, _seriously_? _That_ was Edward and Bella's definition of a punishment for nearly ending someone's life? Renesme may have always gotten what she wanted before we showed up, but all that was about to change. If she thought she could just say sorry and make us forgive her, she had another thing coming. I don't know about the rest of the Flock but I will never forgive her for almost killing Fang. Even the letter itself was ridiculous.

Dear Flock members, especially Fang and Max,

I am so sorry for what I have put you through. It was selfish and irresponsible and childish but I just could not stop myself. You must know how hard it was for me to restrain myself for as long as I did. Granddad said that it is the mix between human blood and the bird blood that caused me to react. I am truly sorry for my actions and I know that my punishment is reasonable. If you could only find it in your hearts to forgive me, I know that we will be able to get past this whole mess.

Yours Truly,

Renesme Carlie Cullen

"You're being too hard on her, Max." Angel said as she walked into the room where Fang and I had been staying This was just one of the many guest rooms in the ginormous Cullen household. They actually had enough spare rooms for all of us to get our own but I refused to leave Fang's side while he was recuperating. Carlisle agreed to the arrangement only because he could tell that I was not going to budge, besides it was his Fang's-blood-sucking-crazy-pretending-to-be-innocent-completely-psychopathic-granddaughter that put Fang in this situation in the first place.

Angel rolled her eyes, glancing at the sleeping Fang with worry. His face was paler than usual but it had slowly been returning to its normal rich olive color that I loved. My stomach heaved as I thought about the millions of things that could be wrong to make Angel look worried. The school attacking in the middle of the night, us waking up in a lab somewhere, separated from each other; Fang being lowered to the ground in a newly created casket; Fang, eyes a bright red, lunging towards Angel, teeth blaring as he let out a ferocious snarl and bit into her flesh.

"Max…" Angel said, interrupting me before my wild fantasies could continue. My imagination so vivid that I had to give Fang a quick once over before letting Angel continue talking. "First off, we destroyed the school remember? They aren't ever going to pose a threat again. Second, Fang is not going to die anytime soon. And third, you and I both know that Nessie isn't venomous. Besides," She smiled happily, "do you really think that Seth would let me be the one that Fang would bit if he were a vampire?"

For the first time in a week, I let out a sigh of relief. Even though I knew all of those things, I guess I just needed to have someone tell it to me; hearing my paranoid feelings torn down outside of my own thoughts made them seem like such silly delusions. I smiled at Angel, knowing full well that she had been listening to my thoughts right then.

Fang stirred, his beautiful brown eyes opening slightly in a way that I always thought was kind of sexy, and sat up in the huge queen sized bed. I just wanted to pounce on him, his adorable new scar and all. I couldn't deny that the vampire bite was hot-way cuter than the ugly kitty cat stripes he got from Ari.

_Ew, gross, Max. You did _not _just think that did you? Ew, jeez get a room you too._ Angel thought to me in my mind. (reread that sentence again and tell me that it doesn't sound weird.)

I smirked smugly and thought back, 'We _have_ a room.'

"Hi, Fang." Angel commented, avoiding my gaze. "I just wanted to make sure that you were fine. Alice said that you would be waking up soon and Carlisle will have to do one last checkup before you're allowed to get off bed rest." She smiled sweetly. "I'll go get him," glancing at me, "I've got a feeling you guys want a few minutes alone before the doctor comes."

Fang raised his eyebrow. "What was that about?" I shrugged, trying to hide my embarrassment as my cheeks flushed red just thinking about what I thought.

"It was nothing." I lied, knowing that Fang would catch it. Nothing that I did ever got passed him. We knew each other too well to even try lying but I was desperate. I continued when Fang shot me a 'you-and-I-both-know-you-are-lying' look. "It was just a random thought I had when you woke up…"

Fang smirked a second later. "You think my scar is hot?" He asked, amused. Stupid nine-year-old, doesn't-understand-the-definition-of-privacy mind reader.

Instead of denying it like he was expecting, I responded boldly. "So what if I do?"

Carlisle walked into the room and I smirked at Fang's dumbfounded expression. I slipped out of the room while the doctor was setting up his medical equipment, leaving my boyfriend stund.


	7. Spaghetti & Surprises

Chapter 7

Jacob's POV

I slumped in the chair next to Nessie's. Her 'punishment,' along with being stuck here and needing a chaperone 24/7, she had to postpone her enrollment in Forks High School. Seeing her this upset broke my heart and I wanted to let my Renesme leave the cottage if only so I could see a smile on her face. It had only been a week yet it felt like an eternity to both of us.

As a side effect of her other punishments, Nessie wasn't allowed to hunt so she had to rely on the few left over bags of blood that Fang hadn't needed and whatever human food I cooked for her at the cottage. Needless to say, she was not a happy camper about the last part. So far, she had only picked apart her sandwiches and moved her fish sticks around on her plate until she could convince me to let her get a bag of blood. I was hoping that maybe my dad's family recipe would tempt her enough to eat it.

"Common, Ness," I nudged gently, pushing her still full plate of spaghetti a little closer to her. "You won't even try it?" I asked and, desperate, played on her one weakness. "I'm offended Nessie. I guess I could eat it but I did slave over the hot stove just for you." I fake sighed, glancing sideways as Renesme hesitantly picked up her fork and twirled a tiny amount of the spaghetti onto it.

The closer that she moved her fork to her mouth, the more reluctant she looked. When my spaghetti was practically touching her lips, she drew the fork back and dropped it onto her plate. "I can't do this Jake." She admitted, defeated. Her big brown eyes blinking back tears. "I'm sorry…but could you go get me the last blood bag?"

I was torn, the imprinting magic was pulling me to want to cave in and get her the blood while my promise to Edward and the fact that he threatened to rip me limb from limb if I couldn't get her to eat human food by time the week was over. One puppy dog look from Nessie, her lip curling into a pout and her beautiful eyes going wide, and I was decided.

I ran into the other room and grabbed the clear, see through bag from the fridge. I half shuddered, thinking about how hard it was to convince Bella to drink a bag similar to this one not even six years ago when she was pregnant with my Renesme. It had been the most disgusting thing that I had to watch (even when Bella tried to hide it in a white plastic cup), yet with Nessie I didn't even give it a second thought. They were both human, or in Nessie's case half human, yet it didn't offend me when Renesme drank the blood straight out of the bag.

I walked back into the dining room, the bag of blood in my hands. "Are you sure about this?" I asked and she nodded her head. But I knew full well that I wouldn't refuse her wishes either way but afraid of what Edward would do to me when he found out that she had not even touched her human food again. "I wish there was some way for you to eat both of them." I commented as I handed her the bag.

Renesme's eyes lit up, a small smile dancing on her lips. "Jake, you're a genius!" She exclaimed, reaching up and touching my face. **I can just mix them together. It will please my dad while satisfying my cravings at the same time. Besides, I really want to try your spaghetti.** I smiled back at her, pleased that she saw a loophole around the eating situation.

I watched as my Nessie poured a third of the bag onto her plate and stirred it into the spaghetti sauce. She grinned as she picked up her fork again, much more enthusiastic this time, and started shoveling it in her mouth. She had the entire plate empty faster than I've seen anyone eat, the pack included. I think she might have even beaten Embry's record.

"I guess it worked." I stated, earning myself another dazzling grin from Nessie, her hand reaching for mine like she had been doing since she was old enough to walk. It was natural and innocent, yet something felt different this time. Nessie smiled, looking up at me through her eyelashes in a way that I had seen Rosalie do to Emmett before they would disappear to their rooms for the night.

My heart skipped a beat when she used her full out charm on me. This had never happened before, this attraction towards my 'fifteen' year old imprint and I scrunched my forehead and frowned. Uh-oh, if I'm feeling this, then that means that Nessie must have started developing romantic feelings towards me. The imprint always decides when she (or if Leah ever finds an imprint-he) is ready for the relationship to move forwards and then the imprinter reciprocates.

As my mind realized this, Nessie's smile dropped to a frown and she looked like she had been slapped in the face. "Get out, Jacob Black! Get out of my house!" She yelled angrily, throwing her arms up like her mother did when she was really mad.

I sat there like an idiot, confused as to what just happened. Edward and Bella returned to the cottage, Bella's face shocked while Edward's was a murderous glare directed at me. 'Will someone please tell me what I did?' I asked in my mind but Edward just continued glaring, commenting, "I believe the lady asked you to leave."

"Ness…" I began but she didn't meet my eye, she just stomped off to her room and Bella followed her, just as confused as I was. I left the house, leaving my imprint, my heart, and my entire life crying in her room and not knowing why in the world it had happened.


	8. Shopping Spree

Chapter 8

Renesme's POV

When I woke up, I felt horrible. My head was swarming with guilt for what I did for Fang and my heart was aching for what I said to Jacob. How could I have been so stupid to believe that he felt the same attraction towards me in the kitchen that I felt towards him? Stupid, stupid Nessie.

My father walked in my bedroom, his face impassive while his eyes held anger and sympathy. I glared at him. He was one of them. I had decided that it was not just Jake's fault for my heart breaking, but every guy on the face of the planet, and I planned to take it out on every single one of them.

"Quit being overdramatic, Renesme." Edward commented, a little less patiently than he had sounded ten minutes ago. This was only the third or fourth time that we have had this conversation since I made the decision yesterday. I rolled my eyes, typical guy move; try to make the girl seem like she was making a big deal out of nothing and stand there looking all calm and 'reasonable.'

Edward sighed, commenting lightly. "Esme brought over some leftovers from the Flock's lunch. It is waiting for you on the table when you are done throwing your little fit." And with that, he turned and left the room. My mother entered a few seconds later, a shy smile on her face.

"Jake says hi and that he's sorry for whatever he did." She informed me, knowing very well that that is not the information I wanted to hear. "And Fang is completely healed. Max is still mad at you but the rest of the Flock, Fang included, has forgiven you."

She continued with a lighter tone. "Alice and Rose are driving me up the wall, trying to convince me to go shopping but without you I don't stand a chance against the two of them. It turns out Nudge is as into fashion as the three of you are and ganged up against me." She sighed and said reluctantly. "Our shopping trip is this afternoon."

**Momma, can I _please_ go? **I asked as I touched her cheek. **The only one I seemed to want to taste Fang's blood. The others didn't appeal to me hardly at all.** I gave her my signature puppy dog pout and counted to three. Bella didn't stand a chance against it; she was like putty in my hands. **I haven't gone on a real shopping spree in like two months…if I go, it'll make you not be as easy of a target.**

"I'll talk it over with everyone else." Bella said, trying to sound strong and firm but I could hear the excitement in her voice at the prospect of not being a life-sized Barbie doll. "Especially the Flock." She added, when she thought it over for another split second, her vampire mind thinking faster than even my half-vamp mind.

-------------------------------------two hours later-----------------------------------------

Max's POV

"If she goes anywhere near us, I will personally put a stake through her beating heart." I threatened, staring at Rose, Alice, Nudge, and Bella. I was going along because I love shopping sooo much. Note the sarcasm. In all seriousness, I just wanted to make sure that Nudge didn't get eaten by any of the vamps, mainly the psychopathic hybrid that attacked Fang.

Edward was currently retrieving that _thing _from the cottage and we were waiting patiently in the cars. Just as a precaution, and mostly to humor me, I made Angel tell Seth to take Fang to La Push while the hybrid was not locked up in the cottage.

"Careful, Max." Edward commented protectively, picking up on my thoughts as he opened the front door of the car for the Lock Ness Monster. Rose was sitting in between Nudge and I, while the other three teenagers sat in the front.

The second that the door was shut, Alice sped off to Port Angeles. I barely noticed as one town blended into another, even with my enhanced vision. If Bella were still human, she would have been hyperventilating. As it was, she just stared at the speedometer with intensely wide eyes.

I glanced at the Monster the entire ride, careful to make sure she didn't make any wrong moves. She barely even noticed that we were in the car with her. She just chatted with Alice about what the latest trends will be soon and kept pestering Alice about what she "saw" her wearing to her 'sixteenth' birthday party tomorrow. In reality, the little creature was only turning six.

A wave of guilt washed over me when I thought that. She was six, reminding me of my baby at that age. Both girls had abnormal childhoods and now both had a devoted werewolf that is forever bound to them. Neither one has any control over what they are (or in Nessie's case, what she craves) and I shouldn't hold that against one when I don't over the other. Suddenly, I didn't see Renesme as a monster, but as a confused little girl stuck in the body of a hormonal teenager with the added bonus of wanting to drink people's blood.

Suddenly, the car stopped and everyone piled out. I was the last one out, not moving as quickly as the vampires and not as excited as Nudge. We seemed to go into every store on the entire boardwalk. Oddly enough, Bella, Nessie, and I ended up as shopping partners. We let the more ecstatic shoppers go ahead of us and pick out huge stacks of clothes for us to try on.

Alice used her visions to save us a few hours by only picking out the things that she "saw" us wanting to try on. I have to admit that it was helpful. I only received half the size of a stack as Bella got because after the first store, I decided that I wasn't going to try on anything pink, frilly, and/or sequined. I did however try on one pink shirt. It had "fly on" written in black glittery print and I knew that I had to buy it. I also got one for Nudge and Angel. I found some in black with white writing in the men's styles and bought the guys all one. Now the Flock had matching t-shirts. I can see Fang's expression now….


	9. First Beach

Chapter 9

Fang's POV

I paced back and forth at First Beach, the 'werewolf beach' as Angel had explained it this morning when she informed me of Max's demand that I get babysat while the girls went on a shopping trip with Renesme. I don't know why I let them talk me into it, its not like I can't protect myself against the hybrid.

Besides, from what Angel and Edward have told me, Renesme has more restraint now that she has gotten a taste of my blood. Wow, I never thought I'd ever say that and not feel the need to check myself into a mental hospital. I can just imagine it now; "Hi, my name is Fang and I am a blood donor for a half vampire…no, don't mind me, I am perfectly fine. I just want to go for a fly now….wait, what are you doing with that needle?" 'Yes, that would go over very well.' I thought sarcastically.

Angel and Seth were playing a little farther down on the beach. She was showing him how long she could breathe underwater, using her gills to keep her under longer than he could. He had to come up gasping for air twice in the half an hour they were playing that game.

I almost rolled my eyes at the two of them. Seth was beyond whipped and I was beginning to question the logic behind the mechanics of imprinting. I mean, these wolves are in for a long life of servitude towards the girls they are bound to. Eventually, the girls would get sick of always winning the arguments (or at least that's what I would feel like if I were in that situation) and decide to leave the pathetic wolves. Besides, isn't it a little creepy that they sometimes imprint on babies, like Nessie, or little kids, like Angel and Claire (Quil's seven year old imprint).

Angel scolded my in my mind. _It's not like that, Fang and you know it. There is nothing inappropriate about any of those relationships. Besides, us wolf girls could never get tired of or irritated by our imprinters. It just doesn't work that way. _

I sighed, clearly not going to win this conversation; even if it was just Angel arguing about my private, rambling thoughts. I looked at the two of them again and started walking in the opposite direction, tired of watching my ten year old sister smiling like a lunatic at the twenty year old man she will eventually marry. It took all of my self-control not to go over there and separate the pair.

I closed my eyes, feeling the sand beneath my toes (my shoes long abandoned), and the feel of the salty water splashing on the bottom of my jeans. My wings were extended slightly behind me, giving me an odd feeling throughout my body.

"What are you doing, Seth? Are you crazy??? Bringing her here?" A loud, high-pitched voice asked from the top of the beach near the parking lot.

I opened my eyes and gave her a once over. The girl was scrawny yet well defined, her subtle muscles visible under her t-shirt and cut off jeans. She had her dark brown hair thrown up into a messy ponytail and had a 'don't-mess-with-me-or-I-will-break-your-face' attitude. She didn't seem to have noticed me yet, so I blended into the scenery, my body becoming invisible moments later.

"Angel is welcome anywhere I am." Seth stated calmly, pulling the two of them out of the ocean and handing Angel a fluffy towel to dry off with. "Are you saying that I'm not welcome here, Leah?"

The girl rawred, a harsh growl that sounded more irritated than ferocious, and gritted her teeth. "_You_ can come here whenever you want. It's the animal that isn't allowed!"

Angel's eyes were welling up with tears and Seth pulled her into a comforting hug. He glared at Leah. "In case you haven't noticed, sis, _we_'re animals too."

Before he could say anything else, I became visible again and said with as much lead in my voice. "Take your hypocritical butt and get out of our sight, _dog_. I'd also advise you to not ever speak about Angel that way again or I will personally make you wish you were never born."

"I already do…" She whispered under her breath, sounding sadder than anyone I had ever heard. Her face had fallen when her brother started calling them animals too so I couldn't get a good look at her expression. Suddenly, she looked up, her brown eyes locking onto mine and I was overcome with the desire to comfort her. What just happened? I never feel sympathy towards complete strangers….

_Crap. This is not good._ Angel accidentally sent to me in my mind, confirming my fears. I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts to scold her on her language. Please, if there is a god up there somewhere, tell me that the one female werewolf did NOT just imprint on me. Oh god, how am I going to tell Max? Ah, Max! My beautiful Max, why'd you make me come here and accidentally meet this girl?


	10. Pain, Pain, Pain

Chapter 10

Renesme's POV

As we walked back to the car, we had four eager-to-please male Macy's workers walking behind us with all of our shopping bags. They were decent enough looking but I couldn't help but see Jacob's face whenever one of them smiled shyly at me or one of the other inhumanly beautiful 'teenagers' with me. My heart sped up on instinct, thinking about Jake lately had started to cause that immediate reaction in my body. Stupid werewolf, making my human hormones go crazy at just the thought of him.

"Thinking about Jake?" Bella asked, noticing the blush on my cheeks, which of course only made more blood rush to my cheeks. I nodded, half-embarrassed and half-excited. This stupid fight was too much for me. I had to see my Jacob, even if he doesn't feel the same way that I do. Being apart for even twenty-four hours was killing me.

"Ooh, she totally is! That is sooo cute!" Nudge exclaimed, her big brown eyes widening with happiness. "It's funny 'cause I was just thinking about Iggy and then Nessie says she was thinking about Jacob. Hey, Max, were you thinking about Fang a second ago? 'Cause if you were than that would be a little weird." She asked, causing Max's cheeks to flush for the first time since I met her. Nudge took no notice, just continued to ramble on. "We all know that Alice, Bella, and Rosalie were thinking about their husbands because isn't that what all wives are supposed to do? Besides, their minds can do like a million things at a time 'cause they're…um," She glanced at the men packing the bags into the car. "…smart. Yeah, smart; so they can think of tons of things at a time."

She smiled at Max who gave her a 'shut-up-before-I-rip-out-your-wings' look. Nudge shut up instantly, although from what Edward told me about her she probably just continued her rambling in her mind. 'How could one girl possibly talk that much?' I thought as we all slid into the car.

"How are Angel and Fang?" Max asked, her leader voice coming out instead of the normal 'we-are-just-a-bunch-of-girls-hanging-out-at-the-mall tone. I glanced back at her and could tell that she was anxious about something. Her hands kept twisting and untwisting the bottle cap to her sprite.

Alice laughed, a small twinkling laugh. "You know that I can't see you guys." She paused when Max made no attempt to speak again. "But I guess if it will make you feel better, I could check up on Seth. He is bound to be with Angel…ha, ha, get it?" She joked, trying to ease the tension in the small car.

"Now isn't the time, Alice." Bella commented lowly, my half-vampire hearing barely picking up the words. I looked at Max again and winced when she glared at me. **What was with her crazy mood swings? I thought we were getting along? **I asked Bella, touching her arm. She only shook her head, obviously not know the answer to that one either.

Alice's eyes went wide and she swerved the car slightly before righting the car and avoiding hitting an oncoming semi. "I just saw Leah about to yell at Seth and two shimmering figures, avians I'm assuming."

"Leah? Seriously? Can't that dog ever leave anyone alone?" Rosalie growled. "Just because she doesn't have an imprint, she thinks that everyone who does needs to be as miserable as her."

The car settled into an awkward silence after that, no one saying anything. The only thing that could be heard was the radio and even that was only on softly. Suddenly, Max screamed an earsplitting scream and everyone flinched. We all turned to her and stared in shock. She was clutching her stomach, silent tears running down her face. Nudge looked completely stunned, for once not saying something about what was going on. I guess seeing her fearless leader looking broken was a huge shock.

Max stared forward, not meeting Nudge's eyes. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks and she looked like she was about to puke. I reached my hand behind my seat and touched her lightly on her wet cheek. **What's wrong, Max? **I asked, not even slightly offended when she shook off my hand and continued sobbing.

"Fang…" She whispered, devastation ringing through the single syllable in a heartbreaking way that I had never heard before. With that, Alice floored it, placing her stiletto farther down on the pedal as the car sped off towards La Push.


	11. Where's the Magic?

Chapter 11

Leah's POV

The dark haired avian appeared out of nowhere. One minute I was yelling at Seth about his non-human imprint (I know, I know. I'm such a hypocrite what with me being a werewolf and all) and the next thing I know, a sexy, low voice was threatening me. "Take your hypocritical butt and get out of our sight, _dog_. I'd also advise you to not ever speak about Angel that way again or I will personally make you wish you were never born."

"I already do…" I whispered, snapping up my head to get a better look at the bird boy. The second my eyes locked onto his I knew that he was The One. The air shifted around me and I knew that this was the imprint 'magic' taking effect. I continued to gaze into his gorgeous brown eyes as both Seth and the little girl, Angel, glanced at the two of us.

"Fang, we are going back to the house." Angel commented, although it sounded more like a demand. I looked at my baby brother for support. He just shook his head, his eyes filled with sorrow and sympathy, and started packing up the beach towels and little toy shovels that I assume he and Angel had been playing with. I knew him too well to know that this wasn't his doing but his imprint's request.

"We are going back to the house." Fang, ah what a beautiful name!, stated in a monotone voice. He walked to the top of the hill where I was and walked right past me, not even giving me a second glance. The bits and pieces of what was left of my heart were nearly crushed right there. After what Sam had put me through, loving me and telling me he wanted to spend forever with me and then imprinting on my _cousin_, I have had all the rejection I could take already. And to be dissed by my imprint? Well that was a new kind of pathetic; even for me.

My breath hitched in my throat. I couldn't loose my imprint now that I have finally gotten one. I needed to be near him, to hear his voice, to feel the callousness of his skin, all of the little things that I had always thought were stupid whenever Jacob or Quil had thought about it towards their imprints.

"Fang…" I whispered, too low for a normal human to hear but I was hoping that he could. I almost sighed in relief when I saw him turn around, his muscular shoulders standing tall like he wasn't afraid of anything.

"I…um, I'm sorry 'bout what I said earlier. 'Bout you guys being animals…" I finally said, afraid to tell him what I needed to say; that he was my imprint and I would love him until the day I died and I _needed_ him. That realization really got to me. I had been 'Leah: lone female wolf, don't-mess-with-me attitude, doesn't need anyone to make her feel confidant' for almost seven years.

"I forgive you." My entire world stated, his eyes darting to Angel and Seth as they climbed up the soft sandy beach path towards where we were standing. Angel stared hard at him, her eyes narrowing and her brow scrunching up. Fang continued, his voice changing to a cold, distant sound. "I am going to go home now. Do not follow me, Leah." Even though he sounded so serious and threatening, I couldn't stop the thrill I felt when he said my name.

I nodded, willing to do (or not do) anything for my imprint. Fang turned around, following behind Angel and Seth like an impassive robot. I couldn't do anything but stare at them as they left in Seth's truck. I stood there for who knows how long, my mind and heart having an internal debate. On the one hand, I wanted to respect Fang's wishes; on the other hand, I needed to see him again.

The imprint pull was too strong, and with one last glance at the spot where I first saw Fang, I phased. At that moment, I didn't care that anyone at First Beach had just seen me completely naked for half a second or that when I decided to change back to being human I wouldn't have any clothes to change into. All that mattered was my imprint.

I ran all the way to the Cullen mansion, knowing full well that that's where the Flock was stashed. I smiled, the whole no privacy wolf connection thing had finally paid off. I would have to thank Brady for letting the information slip one of these days. I stopped running and changed my speed to where I was barely jogging when I saw the bright lights of the huge white house.

All of the Cullen cars were in the driveway and I had to force myself not to stop and stare at a few of them. What can I say? The sleek, fast cars always caught my attention, especially whenever Bella would suggest that I take one out for a spin. I shook my head, wondering why I had never accepted her offer before. Then I caught a whiff of one of the cars and my nose burned. Oh, right. All of the Cullen's possessions reek of vampire. It is probably the worst smell on the planet, maybe even in the whole universe.

Edward appeared out of nowhere, his vampire speed catching me off guard. "That's a bit insulting, Leah." He commented lightly, his eyes meeting mine and suddenly his mood was solemn. "You have caused a bit of a disturbance here. Why don't you come back when things have settled down?"

I stared at him, shocked. Was he seriously kicking me out just for freaking imprinting? As if I had some sort of control over it? This was Quileute magic in progress. I whimpered, ashamed of my thoughts but thankful that none of the other wolves were phased at the moment.

"I know this is hard for you but you need to leave…now." Edward said sternly, glancing over his shoulder towards the house. I heard a desperate sounding girl yell "Just leave! Go find your stupid wolf and leave me!" and then a slur of profanities. Fang responded, just as loud as her though he still sounded like he was talking and not screaming, with a simple "but I love _you_ Max."

My heart nearly broke when I heard him say that. I mean sure I knew that he wouldn't feel the imprinting pull as strongly as I do but didn't he feel anything? God, I was pathetic. Was I the only pack member in Quileute history that imprinted and didn't get to be with my imprint. I let out a piercing howl, silencing the animals in the nearby forest and the arguing couple inside the Cullen household.

"Run!" Edward instructed, looking me straight in the eye to covey the urgency. I sat there, dumbfounded, my heart too confused to let me make any movements. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He muttered under his breath as I heard the front door slam open and a blonde, underlining muscley girl snarled ferociously when she spotted me.

"Max, don't!" Fang yelled from in the living room. My heart skipped a beat when I heard his voice but the look on the girl's face stopped the wolfish grin from spreading across my face. She snapped out a pair of white freckly brown wings and lunged at me. 'This won't end well…' was my last thought before my predator instincts took over.


	12. Caught in the Middle

Chapter 12

Fang POV

Angel controlled my actions until her, Seth, and me were back at the Cullen house. Even though my mind kept reminding me of my strong, beautiful, amazingly determined Max, my heart kept trying to convince me to snap open my wings and fly back to the werewolf that I knew was still waiting on the beach.

I was beginning to understand why Angel had given in to Seth's imprinting so quickly. At first I had thought that it was just because Angel could read his mind, but now I know that she felt the same pull that I did towards Leah.

Iggy, Gazzy, and Emmett were rough housing around in the backyard, under careful, watchful eyes of a very stern Esme. Every now and then I heard her yelling at them to not step on her flowers. I heard a few chuckles before the grunts and fake karate chop noises continued.

Edward and Angel were having a private conversation in the kitchen. They were comparing mental abilities and Angel was teaching the vampire how to put up a mental shield, not like he was the one who needed it. I have a feeling that Renesme will be more than thrilled to learn that little trick though; having your father (though I would never fully understand what she's going through because the only 'father' I ever had was Jeb) in your head must get more than a little annoying.

Carlisle was still at work. He had been asked to stay late when a bus full of high school students were brought into the hospital. Apparently, the bus had overturned on the side of the road on their way back from a field trip. Needless to say, Carlisle didn't need to be told twice that he was needed there.

I looked around the room for Casper, or maybe his name was Jasper. I wasn't really sure because he had barely spoken to anyone once the Flock showed up. He didn't seem to be the 'social' kind of guy like the rest of the vampires were but that was what I liked about him, he was sort of like me. Regardless, right now I needed a little bit of his mood manipulating.

"You know that won't solve anything, Fang." Edward commented as he and Angel came into the living room. I looked up at him, my eyes probably looking wild for once in my life, desperation clear on my face. The two of them didn't need to be mind readers to know that I was in pain. "Besides, Jasper is out hunting. With the extra human blood around, even if it is tainted with your bird blood, his self-control is being tested. He'll be back by morning. Do you think you will be alright until then?"

I nodded bleakly, trying to force my 'impassive' face back on. But Mr. Cool, Calm, and Collected was long gone my friend. This whole imprinting thing had messed me up big time. In the end, I just grimaced and let out a sigh. "I'm not sure if I can…" I whispered defeated, feeling like a coward.

_You can do it, Fang. Even Edward thinks so and he's been around imprints for a lot longer than we have._Angel thought reassuringly to me. _Max will understand what is happening. She loves you, Fang. More than she's even told you. I know the two of you can get past this. Leah will be fine without you. As her imprint, she has to do whatever you want. It's like a law or something._

At the mention of Leah, my heart sped up. It was an instant reaction and I was filled with guilt a second after it happened.

'_Fang, you need to quit fighting the imprint magic.' _Edward thought to me. Wait, he thought to me? When did this happen? _'Angel taught me how to open up my mind and unleash all of my mental powers. I can now do everything that she can do, concerning the mind of course.'_

_Don't listen to him! You need to stay with Max. You are her soul mate._

'_Soul mate? Nothing is greater than the love that an imprinter can offer. Trust me, I wouldn't be so willing to let Renesme be near Jacob if it wasn't. Leah deserves to have her perfect match. Don't take that away from her, Fang. She's been through enough already with Sam.'_

'Sam? What is with girls I'm in love with dating idiots named Sam?' I thought disgusted, trying to hide my hatred of the weasel my Max dated in Virginia and the unknown Sam that apparently broke my Leah's heart. Wait, my Leah? Since when was she my anything?

_See? The pull is too strong for him to deny. It is meant to be! Why can't you see that, Fang? _

_Because he _loves _Max. He couldn't do that to her. _

'Both of you get out of my mind!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' I yelled in my mind, tired of the two of them arguing about _my _situation. They both winced visibly.

Suddenly, the door swung open and a tear streaked Max walked in the room. Behind her were the rest of the girls. Bella restrained Renesme, pulling Alice, Rosalie, Nudge, and Angel with her to the cottage. It was just me, Max, and Edward left in the room. I was half tempted to send Edward away but I knew that things wouldn't go well if the two of us were left alone. He nodded slightly, having picked up on my request.

"What's wrong, Fang?" Max asked before I had the chance to ask her the same thing. She looked horrible; the little bit of makeup that Alice had forced upon her this morning had run down her cheeks along with her tears, her hair looked like she had pulled half of it out, and she was clutching her stomach as if she were in pain. Despite all this though, I couldn't help but notice her beauty. Only Max could look like this and still catch my breath in the back of my throat.

I looked around for Edward, slightly embarrassed by my thoughts, but he seemed to have vanished. I guess he must have stepped out. It's weird, I didn't even notice him leaving. Stupid vampires with their silent footsteps and no heartbeat or breathing to give themselves away.

"Leah, um, imprinted on…um, me." I stated lamely, not knowing how to tell her.

"Just leave! Go find your stupid wolf and leave me!" Max yelled before cussing me out.

I responded just as hot tempered. "But I love _you _Max."

Suddenly, a loud howl shot out through the night, interrupting our conversation. Even though I had never heard her howl, I knew that it was Leah's. Apparently, Max figured that out too because before I could stop her, she growled and raced towards the front door. Her super speed was too quick for me, and she slipped past me and was out the door before I could stop her.

"Max, don't!" I yelled, half fearful for her safety, half fearful for Leah's. Oh god, what was I going to do?


	13. Fight!

Chapter 13

Max's POV

I punched Fang's girlfriend clear across her ugly little face. I have to admit, that even though she was in wolf form, she still looked like she was shocked by the blow. I guess Jake wasn't the only werewolf that wasn't used to actually being physically hurt by a human. Having so many vampires around sure has softened them from what I hear.

The look on her face would have been much more satisfying if she had been in human form though. It was

Leah let out a ferocious howl and knocked me down with her snout, or whatever you call that hideous thing that she has to smell with. I landed on my right arm and could feel the break. Great, just what I needed right now; a broken arm.

I got up quickly, refusing to show her that I had actually been hurt by that. She didn't even seem to notice, she only stared at me with those big wolfy eyes, her grey fur standing up on her back as she prepared to attack again. I didn't let her get the chance though. I shot towards her, my wings open slightly behind me to help me gain a little speed.

"Leah, don't hurt her!" Fang yelled from the doorway. He added, a little hesitantly, "Max, please don't do this."

Fury burned within me when I noticed that she seemed to be backing off. What in the world? She had known him for what three hours and suddenly she listens to his advice. We had been best friends since we were in Itex diapers in cages next to each other. He knew that I wouldn't listen to him though, which is another thing I can offer him that she can't; free will. Sure, she would listen to his every command, but how could he ever know that she meant it or if she was only there do to some ancient love spell?

I did a roundabout kick in her neck area, being at too weird an angle to hit her stomach like I wanted to. Her head turned in the opposite direction of my foot, a loud _crack _heard by all the vampires and werewolves within a few miles.

In an instant, the Flock, Cullens, and Seth and Jacob's wolf forms were standing in the front lawn near us. Angel and Edward were quickly explaining the situation to everyone while the majority of them just stood there shocked. Fang was standing between me and Leah, torn as to who he should help. Carlisle had a first aid kit with him and he whispered something too low for me to hear to Bella.

Bella stepped forward and glanced at Leah. "Lee, we need you to phase back to human. Carlisle can't check your wounds if you're in your wolf form. Please? I'll get the guys to leave so it won't be embarrassing." The guys, minus Fang, instantly left the yard. Some headed back into the house while the male wolves took off towards the forest, giving us eye rolls and worried glances towards Leah.

Alice rushed inside and was back a moment later with a new change of clothes. Wait, why did the shirt look familiar? Was that mine? Ooh, if she thinks she is going to prance around in _my_ clothes while hanging on _my _boyfriend then she had another thing coming.

Angel rolled her eyes and glared at me. "Those aren't your clothes, it's from the mall earlier. Alice had a vision of Leah wanting this. You really shouldn't have hurt her, you know." She glanced at Fang who had gone to kneel near Leah. "Besides, that was a cheap shot Max and you know it."

When had everyone turned against me? I had always been the leader, the strongest one, and the one who always had my right hand man at my side. Now I was alone, feeling vulnerable, and apparently leading no one but myself.

"Leah, you have to phase." Fang whispered quietly, gently stroking her fur. "Please? For me?" He looked like he was close to tears and I turned my back on the stupid happy couple. I couldn't stand this anymore. I needed to get away from my problems, I needed to think.

I snapped my wings open wide, their brown-white color comforting after all that I've been through today. I didn't listen as Bella, Rosalie, and Nessie all told me to stay here. I didn't even listen to Alice when she said it was going to rain soon and that I shouldn't leave. I chose to ignore Carlisle when he said that he needed to set my arm before it healed improperly.

Leah had already phased and was wearing the outfit that I knew was mine, despite what Angel said. With one last glance at my so-called-family, I leapt into the sky. I was minutes away before I even registered what I'd done.

The last thing I heard before the raindrops started falling was Fang whispering my name brokenly into the wind. I poured on speed, not sure if he had followed behind me, if my hearing had picked up his words from the yard where he still was with his imprinter, or if my own desperate thoughts had conjured up the plea for my own selfish purposes.

The rain was really coming down now and I was struggling to keep in the air, my wings beating awkwardly against the downpour. When at long last, I felt that I was far enough away from my problems (that and my feathers started to clump together) I landed in a forest somewhere outside of La Push I think. Although calling it 'landing' was a bit of a stretch. It was more like I flew too low to a tree and crashed into a branch and continued falling until I hit the muddy grass.

Howls erupted throughout the night but I was too tired to give it any attention. With the lack of blood loss from my arm (and the big gash I received when I fell) I was too woozy to respond even if I did care about those stupid wolves.

I woke up sometime later in a strange house. I was laid out on an old couch, a warm, hand stitched blanket wrapped tight around my body. I jumped up instantly, my body on full alert despite all the years without having the School chasing us down. I smelt something familiar and my heart skipped a few beats. "I think our guest is up." An old sounding voice commented, laughing a scratchy laugh in the back of his throat. A man in a wheelchair (Billy-I recognized him now that I could see his face) came out of the kitchen, followed by Jake and a guy who I assume is another werewolf. The unknown wolf had a huge plate, full to the top, of chocolate chip cookies.

I didn't bother to apologize or ask why I was here or even how Leah was doing. All I did was reach for a handful of the cookies and started chowing down. I wouldn't care if the world ended right now, I had the taste of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies in my mouth. They were, I hate to say it, better than my mom's.

The unknown guy didn't stop staring at me the entire time I ate. I was about to slap him across the face but that suddenly brought back memories of last night. "How's…how's Leah?" I finally choked out, eying Jake and the guy as they exchanged glances.

"She's fine. Doc healed her right up. She's as good as new." Jacob explained with a cheery tone. He glanced at me again and the other boy touched my still broken arm. Although us birdkids heal really quickly, when the bone isn't set right then it doesn't have a chance to heal. I winced in pain, slapping his hand angrily. Jake scolded him. "Embry, stop it. You know more than anyone that she's hurt."

I raised a brow confused and the werewolf, Embry, explained softly. "I was the one who found you in the woods last night." He paused and looked at Jake for what looked like support. "Max, I have to tell you something…I think I imprinted…on you…"


	14. Didn't See It Coming Did You?

Chapter 14

Jacob's POV

Watching the way Embry carefully attended to Max last night, I knew without a shadow of doubt that he had finally imprinted. He patiently waiting up all night to make sure that she didn't go into unconsciousness again and tried to wrap her arm in a sling, although he stopped when he noticed her wince in pain. The look on her face caused Embry to back off for over half an hour (a long time to be away from a newly imprinted imprint).

Now, here she sits, a handful of chocolate chip cookies shoved in her mouth, gaping at Embry as if he had three heads. My gaze drifted from Max to look at my werewolf brother. Embry looked just as shocked, though his eyes never left Max's face.

Max finally swallowed and said hesitantly. "But…but I don't feel anything for you. Is it possible that you got confused? I mean, from what Fang tells me when we're at the mall, lots of guys like me…or at least my looks." She muttered under her breath. "Sexist pigs."

"But Max! I feel it! You _are _my imprint!" Embry confessed boldly. "When I found you in the woods, all it took was one look into your fluttering eyes and my world shifted. I know you may not want me as a boyfriend right now but you can't honestly say that you don't feel the pull towards me."

Max bit her lip, glancing at me and Billy before shaking her head. "I don't feel anything. I'm so sorry. Here I am, your freakin' _imprint_, and I can't even do _that _right! No wonder Fang went straight to _her." _She spat out, self-hating clear in her voice. "I'm so pathetic!"

Embry wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, refusing to let go when she tried to shove him off. Max started sobbing into his shoulder, finally letting go all of the pent up emotions that she had so carefully bottled up. "Shhh…Max. It's okay. You're not pathetic, you're beautiful and amazing and strong and confidant and so many other wonderful things." Embry said and Max visibly relaxed.

He continued rubbing soothing circles on her back. He paused when he touched the base of her wings. Max tensed under his touch, pushing herself away from him. "S-ssorry." Embry apologized, fearful that he had upset her or done something wrong.

"No…it's just, that was what Fang always did when I was upset." Max explained looking embarrassed and angry at the same time.

"Wait, how is it possible for you to still be in love with Fang when you've been imprinted on?" I asked, curious as to how that was possible. "When I imprinted on Nessie, all my feelings towards Bella subsided and I could only see her as a best friend again."

Max's mouth dropped slightly, clearly shocked that I had been in love with my Renesme's mother once-upon-a-time. I chuckled awkwardly, this was the kind of thing that I didn't like about my past. But Nessie understands that it was only me waiting for her and not me wanting to become her father.

Billy cleared his throat and the three of us turned to give him our full attention. "This isn't the first time in our history that this has happened. Our ancestors had difficulty with their imprints too. Kan, one of the few original shifters that imprinted, spent forty years watching his love from afar because she refused to accept that he was her soul mate. He was the only wolf in his pack to not pass on his genes to an offspring. In the end, Lana married another local man, had two daughters, and then died of old age. Kan was buried beside her the next day, not being able to live without his imprint for long."

"Wait? He stalked her for forty years?" Max asked, while Embry and I just nodded. She made it sound like it was creepy but, in reality, there isn't anything that could keep a werewolf from his imprint. "Why didn't she just tell him to get lost? Or to like get on with his life so he could be happy without her?" Max asked. "I mean, from what I can tell, you wolfs are wrapped around your imprints' little fingers. Don't you have to listen to what they demand you to do?"

"Hmmm…it just might have worked." Billy admitted, glancing at Max approvingly. "Sure could have had you around back then kiddo. Maybe the whole situation wouldn't have ended so tragically for Kan."

Max turned towards Embry, her eyes still wet with her old tears. "Embry, I don't want to date you or be with you. I want you to be free to find the girl I know will be able to love you more than I can." She kissed his cheek and he nodded. "If it is too hard for you to be away from me in the beginning, I am giving you permission to hang out with me." She chuckled, clearly not worried about the situation. "I just don't want to find you hiding out in my bushes while I sleep like Lana probably did."

I heard Renesme's laugh from my pocket and dug my phone out of my jeans. Max raised an eyebrow at my choice of ringtone but I just shrugged it off. What could I say? I needed to hear her laughter when I couldn't hear her voice. "Hello?"

"Jacob?" Alice's high pitched voice asked frantically, whispering the questions into the phone faster than I could think of the response. "What's wrong with Max? Is she okay? I'm not even supposed to be calling you because Edward says that you are still in trouble for upsetting Renesme. But the Flock couldn't find Max last night and then Embry's future disappeared somewhere around midnight. Did he imprint on her? Wait, hold on his future is back. What in the world? Is Embry hurt? He didn't…die did he?" She continued whispering but I could hear everyone else in the background.

"Nothing. Yes. Tell him to mind his own business and that I'm going to come visit Nessie to straighten this all out today. Embry imprinted on her. He's fine and standing in my living room with her, clearly still alive." I answered calmly, louder than she had talked.

In the background, I could hear a definite male voice growl in response to what I said.


	15. Helpful Story

Chapter 15

Fang's POV

"Nothing. Yes. Tell him to mind his own business and that I'm going to come visit Nessie to straighten this all out today. Embry imprinted on her. He's fine and standing in my living room with her, clearly still alive." Jacob said over the phone to Alice and I instantly growled. It didn't matter that Leah was by my side or that the whole room had seen me react so strongly towards Max and Embry. Though I wasn't sure what Alice had asked him, I didn't need to know.

Leah reached for my hand to try and calm me down but I just shook it off. This was wrong. I needed to be with Max, ah my beautiful Max, not Leah (who although she is truly beautiful and deserves to find happiness, isn't the one I'm meant to be with). She seemed to know that too when she looked into my eyes and saw the pain and regret in them.

"Lea-" I started but got cut off. Leah shook her head. "You don't have to say it Fang. You love her. And you love me." I nodded and she continued. "But I know that your love for her will always be greater than that for me." I was about to protest (something came over me-probably the imprinting bonds) but she cut me off again. "Don't try to deny it, Fang. I can see it on your face. Max is your one true love…I just wish that I could turn off my imprint to you so you could be with her."

"She has _Embry _now." I spat his name, not liking the taste of it on my tongue. 'Max and Embry' 'Embry and Max.' Either way, it didn't sound natural. "Besides, we're stuck together." I said gentler, in a softer tone to let her know that I wasn't mad at her about it.

Alice had left the room so the two of us where talking just above a whisper. Leah paused, looking off into space, her big brown eyes lost in thought. Finally, she turned and looked at me, sad for the first time since she imprinted. "I know how you can win Max back and break the imprint."

"You can break an imprint?" I asked, not sure if this was what she wanted or if she was only telling me this to please me. It hurt me to see her so miserable but I had to have Max back. I had spent too many years pining for her to just let our soul mates stand in the way of our relationship.

Leah nodded. "It was one of the only stories that I remember my father telling before he had a heart attack and died. He said that the story wasn't told at tribal meetings because the elders think that imprinting is a sacred bond that is meant to last forever. What they fail to remember is that not even four generations ago, the alpha broke his imprint on the girl he despised before he changed.

His name was Rile and her name was Kara. The two had been class rivals until college when he suddenly started phasing. She still hated him, despite the imprint, and he began to despise himself too because of it. So one day, while he was walking around First Beach, he spotted a nomad in the distance. Rile took off after the vampire, phasing instantly in an attempt to end his life for the sake of his imprint's wishes. The elders of the time believed that vampire venom kills a werewolf but they were only half right.

Once bitten, Rile fell limply to the ground, the affects of the venom leaking into his bloodstream much quicker than a normal human's. Luckily, Kara went looking for him or else he would have died. She saw the bit marks and knew that he had been attacked by a vampire. Since he was the only shifter at that time, she didn't know what to do so she tried her best to suck the venom out herself; not because she wanted him to live but she didn't want his death on her conscience. The act that she performed not only saved his life, but also broke the imprinting bond between them…"

"Wow." was all I could say to that. Wait, did that mean that Leah had to get bitten by one of the Cullen's? And then what? I had to suck out the venom? That seemed a little too dangerous to me.

"It'll work though." She admitted, seeing my hesitant expression. "And I'm willing to risk the consequences Fang. Don't try to talk me out of it."

I just sat there, unsure as to how this would end. I whispered timidly to her, my breath hitting her face because of the proximity to her. "If this works, do you think she'll want me back?"

"How could she not?" She replied honestly, her lips pulling upward in a smile. "Besides, if Embry knows what's good for him, he'll do the same thing and let you and Max be together."

"Thanks Leah." I whispered, wrapping her in one of my rare hugs. She leaned in, her muscled arms wrapping around my torso as her head laid against my chest. "You know I'll always love you, right?"

She nodded into my chest and I sighed in contentment. How could I be so lucky as to have Leah in my life? Here she was risking her own life for my happiness so that I could be with the woman of my dreams and I still couldn't stop feeling the pull towards Leah. My mind and heart were at war with one another but my heart won out. Now all I needed was to go get back my Max…all I have to say is that that werewolf better run.


	16. Fix This Jacob

Chapter 16

Jacob's POV

Max, Embry, and I ran to the Cullen's house. I was beyond shocked that Max could keep up with us but she just said that she had super speed and then gave us a superior smirk as she boosted her speed a bit and left us gazing at the dirt trail she left in her wake.

By the time we arrived at the Cullen's front yard, Max was already there. She was laying on the yellow Porsche, her eyes closed as if she had fallen asleep there, perfectly at ease, her breathing not even rugged like me and Embry's were.

We phased back and I left the two to go make things right with my Nessie. It had been too long since I'd seen her; it had been two whole nights since her beautiful lips had demanded that I leave her cabin. And although I saw her yesterday when Leah had gotten hurt by Max, we didn't speak and even the thought that she could still be mad at me tore a hole in my heart.

It was especially hard to be away from her now that she had decided that she was ready for a 'grown up' relationship. Though she was only going to be sixteen tomorrow, she was more than capable of knowing exactly what she wanted. Besides, I was sixteen when I imprinted on her so it only seemed fair; it was poetic almost.

Edward was waiting outside of the cabin when I reached it and I could smell Bella somewhere in the forest waiting for him. He didn't even bother to ask me anything, obviously already having read my mind. He simply warned me not to upset her again. "Please Jacob? A moody Renesme is not good for anyone's nerves. Besides, her birthday is tomorrow and I would appreciate it if she was in the mood to celebrate it…if only for Alice's sake."

I nodded, watching him take off into the forest before I entered the tiny house. "Go away Edward!" She yelled when she heard her bedroom doorknob being rattled by me. Didn't she hear my heartbeat? Or smell me coming? Wow, she really is out of it.

"I'm offended Ness," I teased lightly, "that you would think of me as your father." I heard her heartbeat inside the room beating frantically, loosing its beautiful rhythm that I loved so much. "Please let me in. I've come to apologize."

I waited, and waited, and waited for her to come open the door but it never came. I don't know how long I stood there, my head against the doorframe, my hand on the knob, listening to her erratic heartbeat. When it seemed like she really wasn't going to let me in, I said brokenly, "Please? Nessie at least open the door so I can see you and apologize in person."

The door opened and there stood my beautiful Renesme, tear streaked eyes and unbrushed hair. It took all I had not to wrap her into a hug to comfort her. After a small pro-con argument in my mind, I went with my gut. I closed the two feet between us and put my arms around her tiny waist. She stiffened for a second but then wrapped her own arms around my waist.

"I'm so sorry, Ness. It was uncalled for whatever I did. Though I'm still not sure what exactly that was…" I stated, truly remorseful. She mumbled into my bare chest. I raised her face with my hand, placing my fingers under her chin so that I could hear her clearly. Her cheeks beat red as she admitted, "You didn't do anything wrong. I was being childish because you made a face when I tried to seduce you like I've seen my aunts do. You have every right not to think of me that way just because I'm your imprint."

That was what this was all about? She thought I didn't love her? That I didn't find her attractive in the grownup sense? Ah, my confused little Nessie. How could she not see that I loved her with every fiber in my being; that I wanted to make her my wife; that I thought she was the most beautiful creature to ever walk the face of the earth?

She tried to burry her head again but I wouldn't let her. I held her face with my hand and kissed her forehead. "My beautiful Nessie, you are my reason for living. I love you more than the breath that fills my lungs. It just caught me by surprise the other day because I wasn't expecting you to think of me this way yet. I've been waiting for this moment since you were a baby, Renesme."

"Really?" She asked, her eyes lighting up. I nodded, tucking a loose piece of her hair behind her ear and she shivered under my touch.

Suddenly, her lips crashed onto mine, moving naturally against my own. Her lips were cold against my fiery hot ones but she didn't seem to notice. Her hands moved from my waist to around my neck, pulling me even closer to her. She was hungrily kissing me, aggressively claiming me as hers. My loose hand wrapped in her hair, trying to pull her closer as well. She seemed to like this because she ran her fingers through my short hair, scratching my scalp accidentally in her hastiness.

Much too soon, we pulled apart, both gasping for air. We had matching flushed faces, a triumphant smile spreading across my lips. "Sorry, I got carried away." Nessie apologized, embarrassed, looking down at the ground, not meeting my eyes.

I lifted her face to look at me again and whispered. "Never apologize for that Renesme."

She didn't respond, only stared into my eyes with those beautiful brown ones that I loved so much. She kissed my cheek and showed me what she was truly feeling in the brief second when our skin was connected. **Why does he say that? He couldn't possibly love me, could he? The kiss didn't mean as much to him as it did to me. He- **

I growled at her self conscience thoughts. "How could you think I don't love you?" I asked angrily. "I am completely, one-hundred percent, in love with you! Don't ever doubt that Nessie." I whispered the last part even though I knew she could hear me.

"I didn't mean to project those thoughts…" She admitted ashamed. "I am so in love with you Jake but I'm not sure if you are only feeling this because I'm your imprint."


	17. Say Yes

(Previously on Maxlight)

_She admitted ashamed. "I am so in love with you Jake but I'm not sure if you are only feeling this because I'm your imprint."_

Chapter 17

Jacob's POV

Instead of answering, I pressed my lips softly against hers. Delicately placing my hands behind her head and moving my lips against hers. When I pulled away, I kissed each of her fluttering eyelids, her forehead, both cheeks, before kissing her lips lightly in a short kiss. "I love you, Renesme Carlie Cullen. And one day I play to make you mine legally if you'll have me."

Her eyes lit up again and she nodded, a huge smile on her lips. "Jacob Black, noting would make me happier than to be your wife someday. But for now I'll settle for girlfriend."

I shook my head. "Girlfriend sounds so impersonal. What about my eternal partner? Or soul mate? Or other half….or my fiancé?"

Nessie let out a gasp. "Jacob." She whispered my name. "Did you just purpose to me?"

I shook my head and Nessie's expression dropped into a frown and she turned around, her back to me. I dropped to the floor quickly, sticking one knee up and grabbing the box from my sweatpants' pocket and placing it in my hands. "Nessie, turn around." I begged when she refused to turn around again.

When she finally did, I heard her gasp again, her hands covering her mouth as her eyes started to tear up again. "Renesme Carlie Cullen will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?" I paused as she stared at me. "Marry me, Ness?" I asked, my lips turning upward into the smile that I know she loves.

"Yes, Jake! Yes! A thousand time yes!" She answered, tackling me to the ground as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I slipped my mother's ring on her left ring finger and admired the way it looked on her pale skin. She apparently liked the look too because she touched her hand to my cheek. **Where did you get such a beautiful ring? How long have you had this, ready to pop the question on me?**

"It was my mother's. Billy gave it to me the day I imprinted on you, told me to hold on to it until the time was ready." I answered sheepishly. "I've been carrying it around with me for the past three months."

"But I didn't even know that I liked you then, let alone was in love with you. How did you know to carry it?" She asked truly curious.

I just shook my head. "I didn't know your feelings, Ness. I just knew that I was slowly starting to feel the imprint love. I have always felt my own love for you and that was what made me carry it."

Suddenly, the cottage door slammed open and Edward rushed in the room, a furious expression on his face. "Ed-"_Don't you even speak, mutt. What did I tell you when I left? Don't upset her again. I did _not _tell you to propose to my five year old daughter._

_Technically, she's six human years old in a few hours. _I thought to him, since he was being childish and refusing to let me speak. This new trick he learned from Angel was going to get annoying real soon I think. _Besides, on her seventh birthday she will be fully mature like Nahuel and his sisters. You can't keep her a baby forever, Edward. _

**Jake, **Nessie sent to me timidly. **Daddy isn't too mad is he? I'm sorry I got you in trouble. This is all my fault. I love you Jake. **

She spoke out loud to her parents. "I am going to marry Jacob, whether you approve or not. And I would like to have your blessing but I don't need it. And I want you to attend my wedding but if you can't see me as Jacob's then I don't want you there." She stated stubbornly just like her mother.

She had her father's smile, intelligence, hair color, and love for speed but Bella's stubbornness, temper, beautiful blushes, and big brown eyes.

Before either of her parents could respond, Renesme grabbed my hand and dragged me to the main house. She looked me in the eyes, determined yet scared. "Promise me Jake. Promise me that you'll marry me no matter what happens between my family and us."

I nodded, liking the way she said 'us.' It sounded so permanent (like it should), 'Renesme and Jacob;' it sounded much better than 'Romeo and Juliet' by a long shot. Plus we were guarantied to have a better happily ever after than the two of them because poison doesn't work on us and daggers only hurt me for a little while.

Suddenly, a loud scream pierced the air. It was definitely Leah's voice and Nessie and I tensed. I had forgotten that I left Fang, Embry, Leah, and Max alone in the main house…that was a fight just waiting to happen.

The two of us took off towards the house, Bella and Edward not far behind us as another pained scream filled our ears. _Please don't kill her, please don't kill her. _I thought over and over.


	18. You Want Me To Do What?

Chapter 18

Alice's POV

I 'saw' that I should be in the living room, so I went to stand in there. I was shocked to find Max, Fang, Leah, and Embry there as well. Not being able to see the wolves after finally perfecting that part of my vision has really got me in an agitated mood.

Leah looked at me hopefully, her expression matching Max's. That's odd. I thought as the four of them continued to stare at me. Finally, I muttered. "I'm not the mind reader remember?"

That seemed to snap them out of it. Fang spoke up, quietly explaining the story of Rile and Kara. He looked like he was about to hurl when he briefly explained that he and Max had to suck the venom out of Leah and Embry's wounds.

I laughed lightly, my pitch sounding like the twinkling of a chandelier. "Who do you think is going to bite them in the first place…" They continued staring. "Oh, no! I am NOT doing it! Edward will have my head." I turned towards the wolf pair. "And what do you think Jake will do to me when he finds out that I could have killed you? I highly doubt the Alpha will think it was all in the name of love."

"But Alice, you have to!" Max whimpered and Fang's face dropped. Leah sighed in resentment and agreement and Fang's expression only got worse. Man, this was tearing the boy up.

"Fine." I agreed. "But you all know the risks. Not only could the venom kill Leah and Embry, but if you ingest any of it, you will also be affected Max, Fang. This isn't some light decision."

"Do it." The four of them said at the same time. It was a little creepy how they were all attuned together since they had technically only known the other mythological pair for a few days. I nodded and instructed the wolves to sit down on the couch.

"You have to remove the venom quickly." I instructed Max as I bit down on Embry's forearm. He muffled a scream as my razor sharp teeth sunk into his skin. Luckily for both of us, I was revolted by the taste of werewolf blood so I only injected barely enough to change him if he had been human. If he _had _been human, well who knows how much control I would have had.

Max didn't waste any time. The second I removed my mouth from Embry's arm, Max's lips replaced the spot where mine had just been. From the look in her eyes, I could see that she wasn't liking the taste of venom. For a whole minute, she did nothing but suck the venom out and spit it in a bucket that Fang had thoughtfully went and got. When at long last she starting spitting blood into the bucket and not the silver venom, I instructed her to stop and she complied thankfully.

Embry seemed to be alright, he didn't complain of lightheadedness (or worse-a burning pain known only as transformation) so Max got him an apple juice from the fridge and sat down beside him while I went to bite Leah.

I glanced at her and Fang hesitantly to make sure that they still wanted to go through with this, my lips hovering above her forearm. Ironically, it was at the same exact place where I had bitten Embry on his arm. When she was done with this, they would have matching scars. Leah nodded so I bit down, releasing a little of my cool venom into her always-have-a-temperature arm.

She let out a scream, not having enough common sense to try to muffle her scream like Embry had. Suddenly, I 'saw' Edward, Bella, Nessie, and Jake getting ready to take off towards the house. I looked at Fang who had yet to move. "You have about a minute before the family comes busting in here ready to tear us to pieces. Fang, you have to move. Now!"

As if he had been in a sleeping state and had only woken up when I yelled at him, he starting sucking the venom out of Leah's arm. He got not even halfway done when he pulled back, his eyes filled with hunger. Embry and Max noticed that Fang hadn't finished only when Leah yelled out in pain again. Embry glanced at Fang before pushing him out of the way and started sucking the venom out himself. Max just stood there, too shocked to move.

I grabbed Fang by the shoulder and dragged him outside. "You didn't accidentally swallow any of the venom did you, Fang?" I asked, not willing to have another vampire brother (no matter how much I love the two I have, there is no way that I would condemn someone else to this fate.)

Fang just shook his head, pressing his forehead against the glass wall as if he were in pain. I followed his gaze and spotted the other three still in the living room; Leah laying against the couch with an apple juice in her hand, Max and Embry whispering quietly about what happened with Fang.

He started to speak but only shook his head again. After about two more seconds of this, it really was all the time I had to spare before Edward showed up with teeth blaring, I forced him to look at me. The hunger in his eyes seemed to have died down a little bit, only looking as if he mildly wanted to go back in the house and drain all the sort-of humans of their blood. "I..I think it was from my bite…from Nessie." He admitted, looking vulnerable and pained.

"Wha--what?" I cleverly asked, my mind too numb to think. "But Renesme isn't venomous! None of the half-breed girls are. Besides, she didn't turn you since you are clearly still human so how did this happen?"

He merely shook his head again, barely making any movement at all. "All I know is that since Nessie bit me, I've had to try to keep my distance from the Flock and the wolves. Their blood just appeals to me ever so slightly that it makes me feel guilty for even thinking it. I wouldn't ever actually do anything…well except for right now to Leah but I thought I was in better control than that. But having the taste in my mouth, even diluted with vampire venom, was more than I could take. The smell from them hasn't been enough to actually tempt me until it was so strong…I'm so sorry."

I just shook my head. "It isn't your fault that you were tempted. But I really have to go tell Edward and Carlisle this now. It seems Renesme isn't as venom free as we thought." He nodded, his eyes totally back to normal, so I let him go back into the house to see if the ancient un-imprinting thing had worked.

I let out a gasp when I 'saw' Leah and Embry walking down the beach, hand in hand, smiling like idiots, not caring that they were being watched by an awestruck pack of fellow wolves.


	19. Bird's Out Of The Bag

Chapter 19

Fang's POV

When I returned to the living room, Leah and Embry were laughing and Max was sitting next to them trying to scrub the venom taste out of her mouth. I wasn't about to deny that she was tempting me; both with her blood and her beauty. Man I love that girl.

I caught Leah's eye and she gave me a thumbs up sign. Hmm, I guess the un-imprinting procedure worked because when I looked at her all I thought was that she had tasted good. I didn't think 'Embry better get the H away from my Leah' or anything like that like I would have not even ten minutes ago.

I smiled back at Leah to let her know that I couldn't feel anything towards her. In retrospect, that might not have been the best move because next thing I know, Max has stormed out of the room, shoving past me angrily. I caught her arm to stop her just as Edward, Bella, Jacob, and Nessie entered the room. Nessie stiffened when she noticed I was here. This was the first time Max or Edward has let (even accidentally) the two of us be in the same room since the whole 'Renesme attacked Fang' incident.

She nodded slightly, giving me the all clear. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I apparently had the same urges to bite people now that she does, I don't see why she's being so weird about it. Max tried to slip past me while I was thinking but I only held her arm tighter. Luckily, it was the one that didn't have a sling on it or else I would have felt bad. Wait, when did she get a sling? Shouldn't her arm have set by now? She broke it yesterday.

"What happened?" Jacob asked angrily, calming down slightly when he saw that Leah (who had been screaming her head off while we performed the un-imprinting thing) was still breathing.

"Um…" Embry stated, glancing from Leah to Max then to me. He gulped dramatically when he saw Jake and Nessie staring at his starting-to-heal scar from Max's bite mark.

"You bit him???" Jacob demanded Alice, who I hadn't even noticed come into the room until now. She stared at his shaking body calmly even though Edward pulled Nessie and Bella to the other side of the room. I took that as a warning sign and dragged Max over to where Leah and Embry were sitting on the couch.

Alice rolled her eyes in the typical 'duh' expression. "Well no one else was going to. Besides, I had a vision of it working out so I just did what they told me. Don't be so dramatic mutt."

"Dramatic? You could have killed them!" Jake yelled and I could see the fury rippling off of his body.

Edward spoke up, his wife and daughter hidden behind him. "Jacob calm down. I understand where you are coming from but you can see that they are fine. And if they hadn't been, either me or Carlisle would have dealt with the consequences. I believe the four of them have some news though."

"We did this weird procedure and now Fang isn't my imprint and Max isn't Embry's." Leah spoke up for the first time, her voice sounding way too happy. Even Jake calmed down when he heard her speak. 'Hmm, I wonder why.' I thought.

_He's startled that she would be happy about that. He seemed to think that she wanted nothing more than to have an imprint so it wouldn't seem like she was such a 'loser' as she once said. _I heard Edward explain in my head. _He doesn't know that when Embry finished sucking the venom from Leah's arm, when you lost control, that he accidentally triggered her imprinting. The two of them forced imprinted on each other if that makes any sense. _

That would explain their mood and why Leah was practically on Embry's lap. Leah continued when she noticed that Jacob wasn't going to phase anytime soon. "Embry sorta accidentally became my new imprint and I his. And don't you dare say anything about the dangers of what we did because this is how its supposed to be. Look at Max and Fang," she pointed at the two of us; my arm still keeping Max from escaping even though now she wasn't angry and didn't seem to mind that I was holding her hand. "do you honestly think that either of them was right for us? Or that we were even close to what they needed and wanted?"

Embry took over where she had stopped. "We knew the risks Jake, and we're sorry if this somehow broke the treaty in any way, but I am not going to apologize for this. Not for any of it." He smiled at Leah and she instantly returned it with a shy one of her own. Jake just nodded, taking this all in. I could see that Bella was having trouble processing this as well but she didn't utter a word.

"Jake and I have some news too." Renesme announced, moving from behind her father and going to stand next to Jacob. I noticed something glittering in the sunlight and smirked when I realized it was on her left hand. "We're engaged! He just asked me like five minutes ago!"

I heard shrieking in one of the upstairs bedrooms. Two seconds later, I saw Rosalie, Nudge, and Angel bounding down the stairs as quickly as they could. Rose looked the most graceful even though she was taking two steps to every of their one.

"Oh my gosh! That is sooo cute! Does this mean that your party tomorrow can turn into a wedding shower? 'Cause that'd be sooo cool. I've never been to a wedding shower before. Hey, Max? Have you been to a shower before." Nudge word vomited with a giggle. Max didn't even have a chance to shake her head before the Nudge Channel was off again. Where was Iggy when you needed him?

"Isn't it funny that we call it a shower? I mean its not like they actually get in the shower, if they did that would just be too weird, huh? Nessie, do you think you'll like being married? I bet its fun. I can't wait 'til me and Iggy get married." She blushed deep red and slapped her hand over her mouth as if she'd said too much. "Um, I mean, uh…" Thankfully, her embarrassment silenced her.

Esme stormed into the room (or as close to storming as the nicest vampire on the planet can do) and glanced at Max and me sternly. I saw the corner of Edward's lips turn into a smile and Angel's eyes twitched like they usually did when her brother and Iggy had gotten themselves into trouble.

"What'd they do?" Max asked, her patience wearing thin.

"They blew up half the forest!" Esme exclaimed. Iggy, the Gasman, Jasper, and Emmett walked in behind her looking guiltier than a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Trust me, Max and I will deal with those two." I spoke up and their faces fell. Jasper and Emmett laughed, assuming that they were off the hook, when Carlisle walked through the front door and threw his doctoring bag on the kitchen table. "And I shall deal with those two." Carlisle stated, staring semi-angrily at the juvenile vampires.

"Guess what Grandpa?" Nessie asked and Carlisle smiled. "Jake and I are engaged! And Max and Fang aren't imprinted to the wolves and Leah and Embry imprinted on each other…" She rambled on and on, going into full detail about everything that had happened today.

Now on to the pyromaniacs' punishment….oh, this is gonna be good!


	20. Oh My Gosh

Chapter 20

Max's POV

It had been two months since September 9th when the un-imprinting, Renesme's engagement to Jacob and Iggy/Gazzy destroying the better part of the forest all occurred. As for their punishment, taking Carlisle and Edward's advice, Fang and I decided that they should be forced to replant every single tree that had been burned to the ground. It comes with the whole "I saved the world so I feel obligated to take care of it" thing. As it is, they are only maybe halfway done and they've been working almost nonstop since we gave them the punishment.

Renesme's sixteenth birthday party was like nothing any of the Flock have ever seen. Even though the pack and the coven were used to Alice's eccentric, over-the-top parties, we were awestruck. None of us had really ever had a party before, though my mom did try to throw one for me last year (that didn't go over well…needless to say, she won't make that mistake again).

The whole house had been transformed into a baby pink color; pink cups, pink plates, pink flowers, pink flickering lights, pink 'sweet sixteen' banner, even pink silver wear. Silver wear! Seriously? Who on earth thought of eating with a pink fork? Someone straight out of the Looney bin, that's who.

Although, I must admit that the ginormous pink cake was beyond delicious. It took the vampire women, Nessie excluded of course, almost the entire day to bake the seven layer strawberry cake and cut enough fresh strawberries to top it.

Jake and the pack had a blast scarfing down half of the cake. The other half was enjoyed much more civilized by the Flock. I guess living in a house for so long has made us go soft. I still wouldn't trade anything for my memories of the cave floors and roasting desert rat over an open fire.

I'm ashamed to admit it, but I nearly got into a fist fight with Seth when he tried to take the last piece of cake. (I did win though so I'm not afraid to brag about it to Angel who just rolls her eyes and smiles apologetically for me to her imprinter).

That was two weeks ago, since then, Nessie has slowly been allowed to be near Fang (I still didn't trust her but Edward or Angel was always monitoring her thoughts and motives). It turns out Fang was the one that needed to be monitored though because whenever I kissed him, he'd pull away and mutter about how he thought I'd taste good. I didn't tell the Flock though, even though I was sure that Alice, Edward, and the rest of the full vampires knew.

We had decided to go ahead with our schooling plans since that was actually why we came to Forks in the first place. Nessie and Jake would be joining us as well since she was planning on going anyway and Jacob refused to leave his fiancé's sight. Seth begged to go too, considering the little bit of knowledge that he learned in La Push wasn't going to help him in life and he wanted to be close to Angel. So it was settled; the Flock and the three of them were going to enroll at Forks High School in a week when the students got back from Thanksgiving Break. I think I was the only one who wasn't completely thrilled.

**Sorry so short. I'm putting up the sequel, "Run, Fly****, Phase****" right now so please go check it out. Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers, I promise the sequel will be amazing. Just review to this and let me know what you want to happen to the Flock, vampires, and the pack. : )**


End file.
